Final Stage
Final Stage Stage Four is the last stage on a competitors journey to achieving total victory. The Final Stage has always been a simple straight up climb that tests the competitors speed and precision. The Final Stage consists of 2 obstacles, and with only one attempt at the stage, any competitor who makes it has to have extreme speed and also make sure they do not make a mistake. The first time the final stage was attempted was in tournament 5 by Drago is SicK. Then in Tournament 6 by HunterUnit751 and il0veblack0ps. In Tournament 7, Drago is SicK made it for a second time and was joined by Buddy Jumps. Buddy became the first to achieve total victory. No one made it in Tournament 8, but zzSOzz and Just One Player made it in Tournament 9. Just One Player became the second to achieve Total Victory. In Tournaments 10 and 11, II got3nks II was able to make it to the Final Stage, becoming the first competitor to make it twice in a row. So far, there have been 4 different versions of the Final Stage. Version 1 (1-5) The first version of the Final Stage lasted for the first 5 tournaments, but it was never attempted until tournament 5 when Drago is SicK made it for the first time. Version 1 of the final stage was built on Ravine. This version had 18 steps and 5 turrets. The time limit was 35 seconds and only got attempted once before being reforged on Forge Island.After Drago just came up short on time, the final stage was modified to be shorter, but focus even more on time. The number of steps on the Spider Climb was reduced from 18 to 13, but an extra turret was added to Turret Climbing. The time limit was reduced by 5 seconds as well. In Tournament 6, il0veblack0ps and HunterUnit751 both attempted it, but both came up short. il0veblack0ps failed on Turret Climbing and Hunter failed to get off of the last turret fast enough for the time limit. In Tournament 7, Drago is SicK made it back to the final stage, and Buddy Jumps made it for his first time. Drago came up short on time once again, similar to Tournament 5, but Buddy Jumps managed to clear the final stage on his first ever try, becoming the first ever Halo Ninja Warrior Grand Champion. Version 2 (8-9) The second version of the Final Stage was made after Buddy Jumps achieved Total Victory in Tournament 7. This version had only 12 steps on the Spider Climb, but the last four steps were smaller than the other 8. The steps on the Spider Climb were raised up in this version to make it even harder to jump to each one. The Turret Climb was reduced back to 5 turrets, and a one-way shield was put on top of the 5th turret to take up more time for the competitors. The time limit remained at 30 seconds. Only 2 competitors ever attempted it. zzSOzz and Just One Player both cleared the third stage in Tournament 9. zzSOzz was the first to attempt it, and he failed to grab on to the first turret. Then Just One Player took on the stage and he was able to climb to the top with half of a second to spare, becoming the second person to achieve total victory. Version 3 (10-20) The fourth version was introduced after Just One Player's total victory, and both of the original final stage obstacles were replaced. The first obstacle became the Heavenly Ladder, which consists of 14 staggered poles that competitors must jump back and forth on to climb. Then they transfer over to a new Rope Climb which is a straight up climb with many blocks used to reach the top. The time limit for this final stage is 30 seconds.